dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Baby Secret
The Baby Secret (暴かれた野望!!邪悪生命体ベビー, Abakareta yabo!! Ja-aku seimeitai Bebi) is the sixth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on August 14, 1996. Its original American air date was December 26, 2003. Summary After the episode recap, the Saiyans follow Dr. Myuu into his secret room and force him to show them Baby, his ultimate robot creation. Trunks was able to discover Baby because Giru told him the rumors of Baby. As Dr. Myuu cries over what appears to be Baby dying, the water around him starts exploding. Trunks reveal that he reprogrammed Baby's life support into the plumbing system to save everyone, and there's nothing Dr. Myuu can do to stop it. Dr. Myuu forces the computers lid off and tries to reroute the computer to save Baby's life, and while he tries that Trunks reveals that Dr. Myuu planned on taking over everything in the galaxy. Before Baby could be completed though, he would have to mobilize all the robots on the planet, hence the creations of General Rilldo and all the other warrior robots. Trunks reveals that Giru had lost his memory until they got near the planet, but he took great risk in sneaking into Dr. Myuu's lab before Trunks was experimented on. He thawed out Trunks and replaced him with the metallic slab copy that got broken in the previous episode while Trunks snuck into Baby's chamber to deal with him. Dr. Myuu's computer goes haywire, and it appears that Baby is doomed to die, but Dr. Myuu refuses to give up on him. He starts telling Baby how he is made up of creations from the entire galaxy, so he has the galaxy's strength on his side and should be able to overcome anything, but Baby doesn't respond. Goku gets a bit disappointed because he would have liked to fight Baby once, but when he goes to examine the capsule Baby's eyes open. Baby begins to power up as he proves he is very much alive. He uses the energy stored in the capsule to power up to his true form, and Dr. Myuu celebrates because he says that Baby's power was already too far into his circuits to be destroyed. Giru tries to flee away, but Pan holds him back while Baby reaches his true form and bursts out of the capsule. The power pushes the three Saiyans back against the wall and causes Dr. Myuu to receive some circuit damage which makes him collapse. Goku sees the fully formed Baby and warns everyone to watch out, but he is shocked at how powerful Baby is for not being fully developed. Baby scans the three Saiyans, and then decides to try and kill Goku first. Goku's too smart though and coordinates a three way attack with Pan and Trunks that appears to fully destroy Baby. Dr. Myuu weeps about Baby's defeat. The lab starts to go crazy as a space ship arrives and evacuates Dr. Myuu, but a small substance attaches to Dr. Myuu's foot before he leaves. Pan tries to make Dr. Myuu stop, but Goku and Trunks stop her because Baby is dead so Dr. Myuu can no longer take over the galaxy. Giru then thaws out the ship allowing the gang to continue the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Dr. Myuu then decides to regain his power before going to the next phase, but Baby bursts out of his head and reveals he was the one behind everything. As Baby stares at M-2, he decides to target the Saiyans next. Can Goku, Trunks, and Pan find a way to survive? Find out on the next GT. Battles *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Infant Baby Quotes Gallery GokuS7.png|Goku pressing his face to the glass as he looks at Baby BabyS5.png|Baby opening his eyes after hearing the word "Saiyan" GokuS6.png|Goku asking if they think Baby is dead TrunksS7.png|Trunks extremely serious about destroying Baby BabyS16.png|Baby screaming at the Saiyans Dr.MyuuS19.png|Dr. Myuu destroyed Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT